Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Courfeyrac tentou manter seu relacionamento com Jehan em segredo, até... (aka: uma das coisas mais fluffs que você vai ler em toda a sua vida)


Título:Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis  
Autora:Nayla  
Classificação:K+  
Categoria:Modern AU  
Completa:SIM  
Capítulos:one-shot (pq isso ia ser uma drabble ok tenso )  
Resumo:Courfeyrac tentou manter seu relacionamento com Jehan em segredo, até...

(inspirado nessa fanart, achada no tumblr: . /7875ce8350f00efba4d4b44d9d439f9e/tumblr_midqx7tAb P1r6ffyyo1_

Courfeyrac acordou assustado com os números que brilhavam na tela de seu celular. Estava atrasado e seu alarme não tocara. Por sorte já tinha tomado banho antes de dormir e suas roupas estavam separadas em cima de uma cadeira. Correu para vestir-se e escovar os dentes na velocidade de um raio cruzando os céus, sabendo que antes de ir para a aula tinha que se encontrar com Feuilly para recuperar o caderno que emprestara ao amigo.

Ajoelhou-se na cama, debruçando-se em cima do namorado adormecido, e estalou um beijo molhado em sua bochecha rosada. Riu da careta que o poeta fez, ainda grogue de sono.

- Bom dia. – Esfregou o nariz contra o dele, deliciando-se com a proximidade. Estava atrasadíssimo, mal tinha dormido, mas mesmo assim sentia-se capaz de explodir de tanto bom humor as seis e pouca da manhã. – Como eu estou?

- Lindo como sempre. – Jehan esfregou os olhos e sorriu-lhe. - Espere, aqui. – Ergueu uma das mãos para ajeitar-lhe um cacho rebelde e Courfeyrac deu-se por satisfeito. Beijou-lhe mais uma vez, dessa vez tomando propriedade de seus lábios, deixando não só seus dedos entrelaçarem-se nos fios longos e loiros do poeta, mas também sua mente esquecer que ele não podia perder mais nenhum momento em seu apartamento.

- Vá, vá. – Jehan falou, roçando seus lábios nos dele e era tão injusto, era tão cruel que as suas palavras contrariassem os gestos.

- Até mais tarde, amor. – O moreno juntou seus lábios mais uma vez em um selinho de despedida, levantou-se e, agarrando a pasta de estudo, saiu.

Na pressa ele nem se lembrou de se olhar no espelho.

xxx

Feuilly tinha lhe mandado uma mensagem de texto falando que estava esperando por ele com o caderno no café habitual, que era o ponto de encontro do grupo. Courfeyrac lhe respondeu para avisar que chegaria em cinco minutos e pediu que o amigo adiantasse um expresso para a viagem para ele. Adicionou uma carinha feliz e um "xoxo" no final da mensagem por costume.

Traçou seu plano de ação durante o dia mentalmente a medida que andava. Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que perdeu os olhares estranhos que recebia sem parar.

xxx

- Bom dia, meus queridos! – Cumprimentou os amigos que tomavam café juntos em uma mesa com uma reverência exagerada e um sorriso no rosto. – Lamento estar com pressa e não poder agracia-los com a minha presença. Por favor me perdoem. – Pegou o copo de café que fazia já pronto em cima da mesa com uma das mãos e o caderno com a outra.

Os sorrisos que recebeu em resposta conseguiam ser surpresos, brincalhões e maliciosos, (no caso de Grantaire,) tudo ao mesmo tempo. Tinha alguma coisa errada, tinha alguma coisa tão errada que Courfeyrac não conseguiu se mover para sair, como era o plano.

- O quê? – Perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, quando risadas irromperam desses sorriso malditos.

Quase todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Teve uma boa noite hoje, Courf?

- Dormiu bem?

- Como vai o Jehan?

- Foi bom para você, foi?

- Dá um beijo no nosso poeta preferido por mim.

Courfeyrac abriu a boca, mas fechou-a em seguida, sem saber o que responder. A única coisa que sabia era o que os amigos estavam insinuando e sentiu o rosto queimar. Como podia ser? Havia mantido seu relacionamento com Jehan um segredo todos esses meses. Não que não confiasse nos amigos, mas simplesmente porque era divertido ter um segredo desse calibre e porque queria evitar exatamente esse tipo de zoação. O que ele tinha feito de errado para colocar tudo a perder assim tão rápido sem nem ao menos perceber? Inconscientemente levou a mão ao pescoço para esconder uma possível marca de um chupão e isso só os fez rir ainda mais.

- Chega. – Enjolras revirou os olhos. – Isso não é da nossa conta e já que Courfeyrac achou necessário esconder de nós, o mínimo que podemos fazer é retribuir com discrição e respeito. – Virou-se para o amigo, que estava de pé. – Mas devo admitir que foi uma surpresa agradável. Fico feliz por você e Jehan terem finalmente... – Fez-se um silêncio terrível enquanto o loiro buscava por uma palavra adequada. – Se unido.

- Sim, isso, claro, parabéns pelo sexo. – Grantaire riu alto.

Courfeyrac balançou a cabeça negativamente e só então percebeu duas violetas que haviam caído no chão ao lado dele. Franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão, mas não demorou muito para compreender.

Correu para o espelho mais próximo só para se ver com o cabelo cheio de flores, não só violetas, mas outras que ele nem mesmo sabia o nome, de todas as cores e formas.

_Oh._

Encarando-se intensamente, ele tentou ficar bravo com todas as suas forças. Não conseguiu.

xxx

Quando Courfeyrac voltou do trabalho para o apartamento já era hora do almoço e Jehan o esperava com a mesa feita e vestido para suas aulas da tarde. A casa estava quase completamente limpa e o moreno não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. Não sabia como o namorado conseguia fazer isso em tão pouco tempo. Talvez ele tivesse chamado os bichinhos da floresta para ajudá-lo com sua voz melodiosa e gentil digna de um personagem da Disney.

- Então. – Tossiu para chamar-lhe a atenção. – Eu estou lindo?

Jehan teve a decência de parecer envergonhado.

- Você está, sim. – Corou e Courfeyrac grunhiu, entendendo por que não conseguia ficar chateado com ele nem por um segundo.

- Bem, acredito que existia uma maneira mais sutil de contar para todo mundo sobre nós, não? – O moreno abraçou-o forte, enterrando o rosto no pescoço do poeta e respirou profundamente seu perfume.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Eu só... Eu queria que todos soubessem. – Confessou, um pouco envergonhado. – Eu quero andar de mãos dadas com você e poder beijar-lhe a mão e a bochecha e os lábios toda vez que você falar alguma coisa absurdamente adorável em público e eu quero que todos saibam que eu sou seu, assim como você é meu.

- Então além de ciumento, você é possessivo? Que tipo de namorado eu fui me arranjar, Monsieur Prouvaire? – Courfeyrac tentou ocultar o jeito como seu coração disparou com uma provocação.

Jehan sorriu para ele, mas era um sorriso mesclado com essa leve irritação que o moreno tanto amava. Sabia que o namorado era possivelmente a pessoa mais feliz e sorridente do mundo inteiro, Jehan sorria para tudo e para todos, então Courfeyrac sentia-se orgulhoso demais por conseguir uma reação diferente. Esse sorriso era diferente, era único, _é meu,_ele pensava, _meu, meu, só meu,_e ele fez questão de esquecer o que acabara de dizer sobre possessividade.

- Para a próxima aula, você vai sair com um soneto escrito no braço inteiro.

- Sim, eu te amo também. – Courfeyrac beijou-lhe o maxilar, começando uma trilha molhada até alcançar-lhe os lábios.

No dia seguinte Jehan acordou sozinho, lamentando-se por ter perdido a chance, e fingindo-se lamentar ainda mais quando ele se olhou no espelho para encontrar escrito no próprio braço as palavras: "Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis. Isso é muito cliché, mas eu amo você. – C." Balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas sorriu.

FIM

N/A:MEU OTP LINDO, SOCORRO


End file.
